Grand Theft Auto: Ninjago city
by freakgamer112233
Summary: Kai and Jay decide to play a game with Zane
1. Chapter 1

Grand Theft Auto: Ninjago City

* * *

Kai was inside a mall searching for the videogame store. Sensei has given them a break knowing that any evil won't come soon since the overlord was defeated and the island of darkness sank back down. When he made it to the videogame store he went straight to the PlayStation 2 games. It didn't take long to find the game, as it was placed at eye level.

Kai walked up to the line, it was short, but the employes here are SLOW! "Did you find everything okay sir?" Said the cashier lazily. "Yeah." "Okay that will be 21.34." Kai placed the money on the counter and grabbed the game once the cashier was done.

At the bounty Jay was playing fist to face 2, lazily playing. Kai ran inside the room with a small bag in hand. "Did you get it!?" asked Jay bolting up from his spot. "Yup!" Said Kai taking out the case from the bag. "Okay! Let's go get him!" "ZANE! COME HERE!" they both yelled out. Said person walked in the room. "Zane play this with us." Said Kai walking up to Zane and showing him the case. "Grand Thef Auto... San Andres?" He said uncertainly. "Yep!" Said Jay, as Kai put in the game. "Your gonna need this to play." said Jay giving him the controller.

* * *

(ZANE'S P.O.V)

The game started out simple, a man out in the streets. His back was facing the screen so he is maybe the character you control. I did not get the point of this game. Their was no given mission, all you had was a small map in the lower right corner, a health bar on the top right, and on top was a small square with fist inside it. "What are you supposed to do?" I asked "It's a free play game. The game gives you missions but it's only for cash. Nobody really plays the game like how their supposed to." Said Kai. "But isn't cash important?" I asked as you knew cash was important. "In this game it's only to buy weapons, but they have cheats for that, and you can take some from the people." Answered Jay this time.

"Hey Zane do you have your humor switch on?" Asked Kai. "No." I said checking to make sure it was off. "Turn it on you need humor for this game." I wanted to ask why but I left it alone and turned it on anyways.

We've been playing for hours now and this game is the most fun I've ever had! Jay gave me a cheat that unlocked all the weapons and a cheat that keeps my wanted level down. The fun part is when you stand in the street and shoot peoples heads off when their driving! Kai told me to kill all the woman that have barely any clothes, Hookers he said they are called, There's one now! I turned the car I was in to her and ran her over we all started laughing once we knew she was dead. The car that the character was in crashed into another car and the hood of it caught on fire. I slammed on the triangle button and the character jumped out of the car, I ran from the car and soon heard an explosion from behind and many people yelling. Well now it's time to shoot someones head off.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY (No ones P.O.V)

"Hey Kai where's Zane" asked Cole as he walked in. "I don't know." He replied lazily. Nya came bursting in the room along side Jay. " Kai! Turn on the T.V. And go to the news!" she ordered in a way that should not be questioned or ignored. Kai turned on the T.V. And the news reporter said. "On the streets of Ninjago City a young man with a white hoodie, Came running out of nowhere with a katana at hand, he stabbed a woman and after that he jacked a car and sped out of the scene. The suspects identity And where abouts Are a mystery. Police are searching for clues at the moment..."

Kai has heard enough of it and turned off the T.V. Everyone in the room knew it was him, they all knew it was Zane that did that. "What did I do?" Said Kai and Jay both of them in shock, that they had just created a monster.

* * *

Kai and Jay messed up big time on this prank. This was created while playing the game. I forgot family guy did the same thing intill I finished.

**I do not own ninjago, Grand Theft Auto, or family guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Theft Auto: Ninjago city Part 2

"What did you two do!" yelled Cole, stomping up to Kai and Jay.

They stared at Cole with wide eyes, filled with fear and worry. "It was just a prank!" blurted out Jay.

"Just a prank! Just a prank! A prank that just killed a innocent woman!" Cole sighed and rubbed his temple. His head shot back up somewhat calmly he said. "You are going to fix this. I don't care how, just bring him back."

Jay ran out as fast as he can, now that not in the wraith of Cole. Kai walked out, glaring at Cole over his shoulder.

"How are we supposed to find Zane! He can be anywhere by now!" Ranted Jay when Kai came next to him. "I don't know. But we should go check the scene first, he couldn't be that far." Kai jumped over the rail of the bounty, landing in the hard dusty ground. Jay landing next to him.

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

**At the scene**

Kai and Jay peered down at the scene below them. Police cars blocking the streets, an ambulance with the back doors wide open so the inside can be seen, a long black bag can be seen inside it, helicopters circling around, news vans, the usual crime scene. "Wow. Zane really stir things up. Hehe." sheepishly said Jay, his eyes on the body bag.

"Yeah, but where looking for Zane. Not what he did."

"But just the thought of Zane doing all this, just creeps me out!" Kai looked down at the scene. A shadow flew across the scene, the shadow circled the area. Kai looked up, following the shadows owner.

Zane's falcon.

"Jay! it's Zane's falcon. Maybe he'll know where Zane is!" Jay took out a small device with a small screen, buttons of all colors were under the screen. He pressed a green button, and the Falcon came flying onto the roof they were hiding on.

"Help us look for Zane." Jay told the bird, stroking it's back. The Falcon cocked it's head and shook it.

"No! What do you mean No!" The Falcon shook it's head again. "ugh! There's no dealing with this bird!"

"You forgot to program it." Blankly stated Kai.

"What?"

"You forgot to program it! You need to program the bird to help you find something!"

"Really!? That would have been helpful earlier."

**earlier**

"Falcon! I need your help to find the controller!"

The Falcon turned and looked at Jay like he was crazy, for the control was ducted taped on his bird screeched at him and flew out the window.

"Wha?"

Kai ripped the device from his hands and typed on the keyboard. The falcon's eyes flashed green, and flew up to the sky. "Come on!" Yelled Kai, jumping off the building.

The Falcon landed on a bare tree, waiting for the two ninjas to catch up.

"The Dojo? Why would Zane be here? Theirs nothing here! Just the lost memories of a high score." Said Jay. Getting out of the ultra sonic raider. "We won't find out if we stand here all day." Kai ran up the stairs, Jay slowly walking behind him.

"Always in a rush."

Once they reached the top, they saw Zane right in the place where they trained. "Uh, Zane?" Said Jay concern for the nindroid. Zane turned around. His face and hair had thin streams of dried blood, the bloody Katana in his hand. He glared at them when turning, once he noticed that it was his brothers, his face lit up with excitement.

"Kai, Jay! Did you see what I did! It was awesome! I stabbed that bitch, and jacked that car! It's way more harder then I thought. it exploded." •—•

Good, Zane doesn't want to kill us. Bad, Zane learned how to cuss. Kai played along "Uh, yeah! That- that was, uh really cool! But you should um, come back to the bounty, hide from the heat there."

"Um Yeah! You should! like right now!" Carried on Jay, grabbing Zane's arm and started running down to the ultra sonic raider.

"Were back with Zane!" Yelled Jay walking up the ramp to the bounty's deck. "Hey Zane." Said Cole walking up to him, Dr. Julien right next to him.

"Cole, Father! My first time at doing this, and I'm already on a roll!"

"That's good of you Zane!" acted doctor Julien, a fake pained smile on his face. "But you must be very tired from running. You should take a break, rest!"

"No thanks father, I'm still sparking with excitement!" as if on cue, Zane's left eye twitched, and sparks flew from his cheek. The old inventor's eyebrows flew up in concern. "You should really rest Zane! Because! Uh, tomorrow we are going to Uh, cut off cat heads! And you know those cats can be very fast. Yes siree, very fast!"

Zane stared at the older man for awhile, before his crooked smile returned back on his face. "Okay father!" He said walking away.

Jay's eyes following his body, before it disappeared into the bedrooms. "What the brick just happened!? How were you able to do that!?"

"A little some thing called persuasion." Responded the old inventor, placing his fists to his waist. "But now we have to wait in till he's asleep. At that state, we'll be able to come near his controls, without him lashing out at us."

"But why do we have to wait, couldn't we just explain it to him." asked Kai. "Do you want to tell him that were trying to take away his 'fun'." Remarked Cole. Kai huffed and turned his head the other way.

"And I also programed him to go into a defensive state, if a someone goes near his controls, when he is malfunctioning." Explained Doctor Julien.

"Uh, guys. I think Zanes asleep now. He is a fast sleeper after all." Pointed out Jay. "Yeah let's go." Said Kai taking a head start.

In Zane's room Doctor Julien was setting up the all the equipment to fix Zane.

"Jay can you please turn Zane off." Jay nodded and took off the white hoodie. opening the panel, Jay flipped off the largest switch. A low humming sound can be heard, the humming slowly grew quieter in-till it come completely stopped.

The old inventor came up to the bed where Zane was, pulling a cart behind him. He plugged in wires to the hidden motherboard, and went to the old computer on the cart. The old man quietly narrating to himself. He typed in memories into the computer. A page opened up, asking from which time.

"What time was Zane introduced to the game?" He asked

"Uh, like around 1:45" Responded Jay.

Doctor Julien nodded and turned back to the computer, typing in the time. He then moved the mouse over to a bright red button on the screen that read, ERASE.

A loading bar popped up once he clicked it. The scientist moved away from the computer and to the open panel, and started tinkering all that needed to be tinkered with.

"That's all?" Said Kai.

"That is all."

"Oh! Now I get why he has a memory switch! So you can get rid of all the unwanted information in him!" Said Jay.

"Right you are! The humor button was just for kiks, but when on, it's much more vulnerable to viruses." A ding came from the computer. Showing that the process was complete. The scientist closed all the pages, and unhooked Zane from the computer, turning him back on before closing the panel.

"If he asks what happened, just say he overslept." He told the three ninjas placing the cart back in the closet.

Cole turned to Kai and Jay once the inventor left. "You are never going to do that again. Get rid of that stupid game, and tell Lloyd the same thing too. I don't want this happening again."

Jay and Kai ran out of the room again, this time they were left thinking that he'll try to squish them with a boulder... Again

* * *

This part was just made for those who wanted more. I would have wanted more too. :3 Coles using his scary side to at least teach those two a lesson. I have nothing against cats, that idea just popped in my crazy mind.

**Ninjago belongs to Lego**


End file.
